


Overkink Me

by pillar_of_salt, princessitsy



Series: Overindulge Me [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: The aftermath of Elizabeth’s sex pollen mishap includes dinner, a conversation, and a nightcap. And maybe a little more. (Maybe a lot more.)
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Overindulge Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156346
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!

When Nadine wakes up, her entire body aches in a way it hasn’t been in a very long time. Her hips feel stiff, her neck hurts, and a dull soreness seems to tweak every muscle in her right arm.

As much as she’s loath to admit it, her body is out of practice and knows it.

She gets out of bed carefully and pads over to the bathroom. It’s still pitch black outside and will be for at least another hour, but she‘s hoping to get into the office a little earlier today to play catch up. And maybe to center herself before the Secretary gets in and steps all over that.

Nadine isn’t sure, yet, how the other woman’s presence will affect her after everything they’d done yesterday. She thinks she can manage business as usual, but that assumption does not take into account her years-long attraction to the Secretary—an attraction she’d fed yesterday—and it's not like it’s a well-buried secret anymore.

Not that she thinks Elizabeth will hold it against her, especially after the woman’s own admissions.

Nadine showers and gets ready for work. The Secretary’s borrowed blouse hangs in her closet next to her other to-be-dry-cleaned items, and she reaches past it for a shirt that is completely opaque with a high neckline. Something to conceal all the additional marks that seemed to have bloomed on her fair skin overnight. A blazer, coat, flat shoes (even on her best days her body can only ever tolerate a low heel, and that’s when it _doesn’t_ feel as stiff as a board). She checks to make sure she has both of her phones and both of her bags before she’s out the door.

Nadine mentally walks through the day that lays ahead of her. Henry is due back this afternoon. Their tentative plan, barring any world disaster, is dinner. Just the three of them, to discuss everything that transpired yesterday. Nadine is dreading it. What is there to say, anyway?

She fucked his wife. He knows that; he was practically there when it happened.

She’s attracted to his wife. Well, apparently they had _both_ known that already, so there was nothing much left to say on that front. (Nadine swears she’d been subtle about it, the consummate professional, but maybe she needs to reevaluate her poker face.)

She’s attracted to Henry. Nadine doesn’t think they know that, but she also hopes they never find out. The last thing Nadine needs is for her boss to worry that Nadine will try to seduce her husband. She fears Elizabeth’s wrath over Henry’s any day of the week, thank you very much, and she’ll avoid it accordingly. But she’d sleep with them in a heartbeat, if that’s what they wanted. Even though she knows this is a line she _really_ shouldn’t cross.

Judging by yesterday’s conversation with Elizabeth, Nadine doesn’t get the sense that either of them are particularly interested in helping her keep this final boundary. They’ll leave the decision up to her, of course. But they don’t seem to have any intention of drawing similar lines, which Nadine knows will only make it harder for her to maintain her own. And... it’s not like she has the greatest track record when it comes to these things anyway.

Her commute is easy this early in the morning, and Nadine pulls into the mostly-empty parking garage before she can fully pull herself out of her own thoughts. As she rides the elevator up to the seventh floor, she resolves not to torment herself any further with thoughts of the McCords, and how easily they could complicate her life if they wanted. (And it seems they wanted.) No use running that particular hamster wheel before the day has even started.

Nadine makes good headway with her inbox and some of the administrative tasks she’s been putting off. The floor is completely empty, and she feels exceptionally productive with no one around to need something from her every fifteen minutes.

An hour later, just as the earliest arrivals begin to trickle in, there’s a sharp tap on her door frame. Nadine looks up to see the Secretary standing in it.

“Madam Secretary,” she says, a little surprised. She pulls off her glasses. “You’re here early again.”

“Not as early as you. You look like you’ve been here for awhile.”

“Just trying to catch myself up.”

“It’s a losing battle, you know.”

“Not if I have something to say about it.”

Elizabeth smiles at that. Softer, she asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Nadine says, but then she hesitates. What would it hurt, at this point, to just be honest? “...Sore,” she admits. Well. Not exactly a revelational disclosure of her emotional uncertainty.

But it does turn Elizabeth’s smile into a full-on grin, so there’s that.

“How are you?”

“Sore,” Elizabeth agrees. “Hard to sit, hard to walk. I mean, I did have your whole hand—“

“Okay!” Nadine interrupts, and her skittishness puts a gleam in Elizabeth’s eye. “I do remember, thanks. I was there.”

“Yes you were.”

“And I’m truly sorry if you’re… I didn’t mean to—”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Elizabeth assures her. “It’s not like this is the first time I’ve come to work with a limp, anyway.”

“Ma’am,” Nadine says dryly. “Believe me. We all know.”

Elizabeth takes the quip in good stride. “All women should be so lucky,” she teases. When Nadine just shakes her head, Elizabeth laughs. “I wanted to ask you—are you still set to come to dinner with us? Henry should be back by four this afternoon and we have reservations at Marcel’s for eight o’clock.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Great. We can ride together in the motorcade if you want—“

Nadine is already shaking her head. “Then the motorcade would have to take me home afterward and pick me up again in the morning. That’s not necessary. I’ll drive myself and meet you both there.” Really, her main concern isn’t the logistics so much as maintaining space for herself.

“All right,” Elizabeth says easily. “We’ll see you there, then.”

Nadine is distracted all day. But she liaises with DS and FBI regarding yesterday’s catastrophe and evades Blake's inquiries about why the Secretary is limping. He should know the answer to that question by now, anyway.

He blinks. She sees the moment it clicks in his brain, because his eyes widen. "B-but Dr. McCord is out of the country."

Nadine shrugs. "Never stopped me." She revels in Blake's look of horror.

She does her best not to pay attention to the way Elizabeth shifts in her seat during the staff meeting, clearly still feeling the effects of how hard Nadine had fucked her yesterday. 

Miraculously (and somewhat disappointingly), not a single crisis comes up over the course of the day. At six precisely, Elizabeth pokes her head into Nadine’s office on her way out and says, "See you there."

Nadine thinks she responds with an expression that is closer to a grimace than a grin.

Elizabeth walks off, a little pep in her step, clearly feeling better.

Nadine gathers her things slowly, takes her time packing up. She stops to chat with Daisy on her way out.

“Any plans tonight?” Daisy asks.

“Just dinner out.”

"Oh? A date?"

“No. Definitely not.”

“Okay. Well, have fun anyway. You deserve it."

Nadine thinks about that as she picks up her phone from the locker and rides the elevator down. Maybe she _does_ deserve some fun. This isn’t a date, but maybe it could be… something. She hasn't had a consistent sexual partner in years, and while she certainly has no problem taking care of herself with her wide collection of toys, there's nothing like being with a real person. The feeling of skin on skin, the smell of sweat.

But with the McCords? It would probably be more complicated than it was worth.

Unbidden, Nadine’s mind flashes back to a time she’d interrupted one of their innumerable office makeout sessions, the bulge she’d noticed tenting Henry’s pants. It had made her salivate then, and even now, Nadine can feel her body responding to the memory. Would Elizabeth let her fuck him? Or would he just want to watch his wife and Nadine together?

Nadine forces herself out of that train of thought. No point in speculating when none of those options are on the table.

She has just enough time to stop at home to drop off her work things and freshen up before leaving for the restaurant. She arrives just after eight, finding good street parking just a block away from the restaurant before she heads inside.

“Reservation for McCord,” she tells the hostess.

The young woman nods. “Of course—we just seated them. Follow me this way.” She grabs a menu and a wine list before leading Nadine toward the back of the restaurant.

Though she’s been antsy about this all day long, Nadine feels the nerves _really_ hit her as she sees Elizabeth’s agents come into view.

Matt and Carl stand discreetly in opposite corners. They nod at Nadine when they see her. “Ma’am,” Carl says quietly as the hostess guides her past a partition. She slides open a pair of pocket doors on a private dining space, where Elizabeth and Henry are already seated.

Both of them smile at her warmly when she slips inside. It’s a square table, closed in and intimate, with Elizabeth and Henry occupying adjacent sides of one corner. Henry stands and pulls out the empty chair on the other side of him. Ever the gentleman.

“It’s good to see you, Nadine,” he says, and he sounds like he really means it.

“You too,” she says. She hangs her purse on the chair back and allows Henry to help her out of her coat and then push her chair in once she’s seated. He hangs her coat on the back and retakes his seat. 

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the hostess says. She hands Nadine the menus before disappearing, sliding the doors closed behind her.

“How was your trip?” Nadine asks politely. ~~~~

“Uneventful,” he says, though the corner of his mouth twitches. “Mostly.”

Nadine picks up her menu to scan the courses, though she isn’t paying attention to the words at all. Without looking up, she says, “Wish we could say the same,” with a straight face.

Elizabeth snickers. “Can we at least wait for the wine to get here before we get into all that?”

“By all means,” Nadine says. “This is your show.”

“We took the liberty of ordering a bottle,” Henry says. “I hope you came thirsty.”

They make idle chit chat about the kids and DC gossip. Nadine participates, but she’s more interested in observing their interactions and body language. She watches as Henry reaches across to squeeze Elizabeth's hand, as Elizabeth smiles at him with such tender affection. The way he passes her a napkin when she spills her water without so much as a break in the conversation. They finish each other's sentences and at times seem to communicate with each other with an exchanged glance. Their marriage, their relationship, is rock solid. Just as Nadine has always known.

The wine arrives. Their waitress uncorks it at the table, but Henry waves off her offer to pour. The door has barely shut behind her when Nadine finally bursts, unable to contain it any longer.

“What is it exactly that you’d like from me?” she blurts. Damn. She’s normally so much more tactful than this.

Henry nearly bobbles the wine and Elizabeth snorts. “Babe,” Henry says carefully, after he’s saved the bottle. He fills Nadine’s glass first, then Elizabeth’s, then his own. “Do you want to take this one?"

"Sure,” Elizabeth says, raising her glass. “Cheers. Let’s dive right in. Why not.” They tap their glasses together and Elizabeth takes a long drink as she considers how to start. "First... I do want to just check in with you, after yesterday. Are you _really_ okay?”

"Me?”

“Yes. You.”

Nadine blinks. “I'm not the one who ate a drug-laced cupcake. Or was forced to act outside of her marriage vows."

“This wasn’t a situation we anticipated when we said our marriage vows,” Elizabeth points out. “But Henry and I have already… we’ve already discussed what happened and what it means for us, and we’re good. But we weren’t the only people who were involved here. And I know you said yesterday that you weren’t _forced_ to do anything you wouldn’t have wanted to do, but it’s not like you had a lot of choices, either.”

“I’m really just glad I could help,” Nadine says, brushing off their concern and her discomfort. “You don’t… you don’t have to worry about me. Really.”

"Nadine," Henry says softly. It makes her melt a little, because she's only heard him use that tone with Elizabeth. "We _do_ worry. The situation yesterday was not ideal. And we may have fantasized about bringing you into bed with us, but not like that. Never like that."

She takes a shaky breath. "You've both mentioned that. Your fantasies..." she trails off, hoping they'll fill in the blanks.

"We fantasize about you… quite a lot," Elizabeth says, with no apparent shame or embarrassment about it. There’s a little gleam in her eye again.

"We’ve wanted you for a very long time,” Henry says. His voice is low, a little husky, and it does something to Nadine. And the way they’re looking at her, like they want to eat her alive, like they could simply—

The waitress, of course, chooses that moment to come back in. "Have you all decided what you would like to order?" she says, with pep.

Nadine startles, so caught up in the spell they were weaving. Elizabeth and Henry seem to have no problem switching gears, though. They rattle off their orders easily, and are at least tactful enough to pretend not to notice how easily they’ve frazzled her.

Nadine is next, after Elizabeth, no time to recover or think. “I’ll—I’ll have the same,” she says distractedly. She hands her menu over without so much as glancing at it.

When their waitress disappears, Elizabeth considers her again. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” she asks again. When Nadine opens her mouth, indignant, Elizabeth holds up her hand. “Nadine, if you tell me you’re fine _one_ more time, I swear to god I’ll scream.”

Nadine presses her lips together. She doesn’t really know how she feels, if she’s being honest with herself. She’s been so _nervous_ all damn day that she hasn’t had the bandwidth to work through all of the other feelings she ought to process. “I _am_ fine now,” Nadine insists, but presses on when Elizabeth narrows her eyes. “But before... I was pretty terrified. I didn’t have the chance to really feel it in the moment, but then I got home last night, and... it hit me all at once. How much _danger_ you were truly in.”

“I can relate to that,” Henry says kindly. Though Nadine is sure the fear had to be worse for him, considering that he’d been powerless to help. “Speaking of the danger of it all… is there an update on that situation?”

Elizabeth opens her mouth, but Nadine interrupts her before she can try to brush off their concerns like Nadine thinks she will. “DS and the FBI are investigating. I’ve been liaising with them directly and they have a couple of leads.”

“I’ll admit that I'm less than thrilled that someone was able to get to Elizabeth so easily. Things could have ended so much worse."

“I know,” Nadine says. “I don’t like it either. We’re doing a thorough review of employees with access privileges, and we’re going to step up the security protocol regarding food deliveries.”

“Oh come on, is that _really_ necessary?” Elizabeth complains.

“Yes,” Nadine and Henry say simultaneously. And then Henry smiles. “Well I’m glad that at least _one_ of you seems to be concerned about her safety,” he says. His tone is mostly teasing.

Elizabeth huffs, but allows it with barely more than a good-natured roll of her eyes. And then she sobers again. “I’m sorry for pressing you, Nadine,” she says quietly.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I’ve been so focused... distracted... by the other thing that I didn’t really stop to think how scary that situation must have been for you,” she admits.

“Quite scary. Especially when I thought about all the ways Henry would have murdered me if I had let you die on my watch.” Nadine lifts an eyebrow.

Henry pats her hand. “I would have made it painless,” he says, and Elizabeth snorts. “But I’m really glad it didn’t come to that.” He flashes her a grin so charming that Nadine could melt right there.

“Me too,” Nadine says, smiling herself. “For many reasons.”

“Would one of those reasons happen to be,” Elizabeth tries tentatively, “our fantasies? Or... or maybe yours?” She adds on the last part like she’s hoping for Nadine to admit to it, to confess in words that yes, she has in fact fantasized about her own boss on several occasions.

Well, Nadine had admitted to the attraction easily enough, so why _not_ admit to the fantasies too? How much left did she really have to lose, anyway? (This is most certainly her most dangerous line of thinking yet. Not that it’s going to stop her from testing it.)

“Probably both,” Nadine says obliquely.

Elizabeth looks encouraged. So does Henry. “We should compare notes,” he says.

But Nadine knows she has to say the responsible thing now, because if she doesn’t say it now, she certainly won’t say it later. So she looks right at Elizabeth and she says, “But like I told you yesterday, I’ve sworn off married people.”

Elizabeth nods. “Yes you did say that. And see, I’ve been thinking about that and I’m wondering,” she says, with the tone she uses when she thinks she’s got a winning workaround, “if you mean to swear off married people, or if you mean to swear off affairs. Because this… this wouldn’t be an _affair_.”

“It’s all semantics.”

“I disagree.”

“It would get complicated either way,” Nadine insists. “So it’s the same thing in my book.”

“But—“

Henry cuts Elizabeth off, leaning in to catch Nadine’s eyes, and address her directly. “The decision is entirely yours,” he says, “but I’m sure we can work through any complication if that’s your main concern.”

“Just… just so that we’re all on the same page,” Nadine says, “what is it exactly that you’re asking me for?”

“You want us to spell it out for you?”

“Please.” She needs to hear it outright, so that there can’t be any possible way to mistake what they want. _She_ wants this. She wants this so desperately that it feels like she probably shouldn't have it.

“We want to have sex with you tonight,” Henry says plainly. No frills or decoration or seductive language. Just their intention, laid out on the table. “But like I said… it’s your call.” He curls his fingers around her hand and squeezes. “But Nadine, I hope you know that we would never ask this of you to... to toy with you. We’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“I never thought you planned to,” she says, and it’s the truth. She knows they don’t intend to hurt her. But she also knows that sometimes people get hurt just by being in the way.

Henry runs his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

Nadine worries her lip with her teeth. “If yesterday’s incident hadn’t happened... would you have ever asked me for this?”

Elizabeth shakes her head slowly. “I don’t think so. It would have felt too fraught. I’m your boss, and it just seemed...” she trails off. “And anyway. We couldn’t be sure how you’d take it.”

“Even though you knew I was attracted to you.”

“Even though,” Elizabeth agrees. “Either way, our circumstances now are substantially different, don’t you think?”

"That doesn’t make it any less complicated.”

"It's only complicated if we make it that way.”

"Really? You're inviting me into your bed while I _work_ for you, and you’re telling me that you don't think that’s complicated?” Nadine softens. “I want to. You… you know I want to. But it’s…”

“Complicated,” Henry finishes.

“Yes.”

“What are you worried about, specifically?”

Nadine gathers her thoughts. “I have experience with casual relationships, one-night stands... but I don't think you two do.” The corner of her lip twitches. “Unless you've been hiding a hell of a lot of kinky secrets from the DC gossip mill. It… it makes me wonder if you’d even be capable of having one and leaving it there. No strings, no mess.”

“But it doesn’t have to be _just_ a one night thing if—” Elizabeth stops abruptly at the sharp look on Nadine’s face. She looks so overeager, and Nadine wonders just how long they've harbored this fantasy.

“It would,” Nadine says quietly. “It has to be. That’s… that’s a boundary I have to keep for myself.”

“Of course,” Elizabeth says then. “We can do that for you. I promise we can. One night to play out our fantasies.”

“Our fantasies _and_ yours,” Henry says. His voice has dropped an octave, and when Nadine turns to face him, his eyes are dark. "What are your fantasies?"

"What are yours?" she counters automatically.

His mouth twitches in amusement at her elementary interrogation tactic, but he entertains it anyway. "Having you watch me take Elizabeth apart. You may have done a good job yesterday, but I can do it better. And she has some real exhibitionist tendencies we don't get to indulge very often.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Nadine sees Elizabeth shiver.

Henry continues, “Then... taking you apart, slowly. Seeing how much it takes to get you to scream. How loudly we can get you to scream."

Nadine bites the inside of her cheek. “Um,” she says hoarsely. “I-I— we—” Henry looks pleased by how easily he’s able to rattle her.

Nadine feels like her control of the situation, of her wants and desires, is slipping surely from her grasp. Because of _course_ she’s going to say yes to them. She wants them too damn much, has wanted them for way too long. And now they’re dangling it in front of her like it’s something she can actually have, like all she has to do is reach out and take it, and she knows herself well enough to know she isn’t going to do the smart thing. She doesn’t have the willpower to walk away.

“You want to say yes,” Elizabeth says softly. Not a question—a statement.

Nadine laughs, just a short little burst of air and her dry amusement. “I do. I should think it’s obvious.” She crosses her legs under the table, still feeling the ripples of Henry’s words on her body. “Is that what _you_ want?”

“Very badly,” Elizabeth says. “We want _you_ —however much of you you're willing to share with us. Whatever you’re willing to give us.” It should sound desperate, but out of Elizabeth’s mouth it just sounds honest.

“So if I said I’d be willing to have a one-night stand and nothing more...”

“Then we would be very happy to share that with you,” Henry says.

“And it really doesn’t concern either of you that you’re asking for casual sex when you’ve never...?” She knows she’s rehashing the same thing, but she needs to be sure.

“I trust our ability to handle whatever complications it may throw our way,” Elizabeth says confidently. “All of us.”

“Nadine, it’s your decision,” Henry reminds her. His tone is gentle, patient. Like he doesn’t want to scare her off. “Even if you think it isn’t a good idea... we could give it a shot anyway. Just one night, right?”

“How much could we possibly mess up in one night?” Elizabeth adds. When Nadine gapes at her, she grins playfully.

“And to think we trust you with the well-being of our country on the world stage,” Nadine quips. She takes a deep breath then, and tries to center herself. “...Just one night?”

“Yes.”

She looks at Elizabeth and Henry both. Finally, she says, “I’d love to spend the night with you.”

Their matching smiles are so, so bright. Nadine feels it light her up from the inside out. Before she can say anything else, their waitress is sliding the doors open again and wheeling in their food on a cart.

If it was even possible, Elizabeth seems to light up even more. “Amazing. I’m suddenly starved,” she says exuberantly. 

After the waitress passes out their plates and disappears again, they spend a few quiet minutes enjoying their food. Or at least, it’s mostly quiet. Nadine is distracted by the way Elizabeth is moaning around her food. The sounds she’s making aren’t that dissimilar from the ones Nadine had elicited from her just yesterday—and all over a plate of pasta.

At a certain point, Nadine stops eating altogether and just stares at Elizabeth, watching the other woman eat like she’s in her own pornography.

When Henry notices the focus of her attention, he smirks at her. “Yeah. It’s a lot.”

“It’s obscene,” Nadine agrees, still distracted. She watches as Elizabeth’s tongue darts out to lick her lips.

Elizabeth finally looks up. When she sees them both staring, she simply swallows and says, “Eat, Nadine. You’ll want the energy later.”

“Don’t eat too much,” Nadine counters. “Things will go better if you don’t fall into a food coma.”

“I’ll eat half and box up the rest,” Elizabeth promises. “Post-sex leftovers make the best meal, anyway.”

“Lots of big plans for tonight, I see,” Nadine teases.

“Oh, we’ll show you big plans.”

“Speaking of big plans,” Henry says, “don't think I've forgotten about your fantasies, Nadine. You can’t evade that question forever.”

Nadine keeps tight-lipped. If she starts spilling her fantasies now, she's worried she’ll spill all of them.

Henry smiles. “We’ll get it out of you one way or another,” he promises. “In the meantime, should we discuss logistics?”

“I really am beholden to the idea of hearing her scream,” Elizabeth tells him, like she’s discussing the weather. “But the kids will all be home tonight.”

"It wouldn't be so odd for you to come by my place for a night cap,” Nadine offers. “And if you can convince DS not to post up _right_ in front of my door, we should be all right."

"Consider it done.”

Halfway through their meal, Nadine feels Henry's hand land on her thigh, near her knee. She looks at him.

"Is this okay?" he asks. She nods. He begins to rub his hand up and down as he continues his conversation with Elizabeth as if nothing were different.

Nadine shifts slightly, unable to help herself. She parts her legs wider and Henry’s hand chases up the new space, edging closer to where she has begun to throb.

The door opens again. Nadine expects him to pull back, but as the waitress checks in he pushes his finger along her inseam, right at the crease of her thigh. She flinches. Elizabeth gives her an odd look.

When the doors close, Elizabeth faces her fully. "Nadine? Where is his hand?”

Nadine exhales, measured but shaky. "Not where I want it to be," she says. Henry obliges her. She feels his finger trace her center with firm pressure before dragging over her clit through the fabric. “I should have known you’d be a tease,” she mutters, tilting her hips to try and sweeten the contact. He smirks and rubs her slowly, paying no heed to the way she’s now squirming in her seat as she tries to make it work for her.

This time, when their waitress returns Henry does pull his hand away. Nadine glares at him as the waitress clears Henry’s empty plate from the table. She points to Nadine’s and Elizabeth’s entrees, both of which have only been half-eaten. “Would we like to pack these up to go?”

“Yes, two boxes and...” Elizabeth glances at Nadine, her restlessness, and seems to make an executive decision right then. “...And a slice of tiramisu to go, please. And the check.”

“Of course.” The young woman collects Elizabeth’s and Nadine’s plates as well, balancing them along her arm. “I’ll be right back.”

Henry raises an eyebrow at his wife. She smiles sweetly back. “We aren’t staying for dessert?” he asks.

“Oh, I think we’ll have plenty of options for dessert once we get back to Nadine’s,” she says lightly. Her smile grows wider. “And now there’s post-sex pasta _and_ post-sex tiramisu. At this point, I don’t even need sex to get off tonight.”

Nadine chuckles.

“You think she’s joking,” Henry tells her, “but one time I saw her nearly have a literal, actual orgasm while eating a chocolate lava cake. If you and I just left her to her food tonight while we took care of each other, we’d all still end up the same level of satisfied.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Elizabeth says, suddenly indignant. Then she takes a second to consider it. “Although, eating an entire slice of tiramisu by myself while I watch you fuck her brains out does sound like a pretty nice deal.”

It _all_ sounds good to Nadine.

Their waitress returns a moment later carrying a to-go bag with at least four containers inside. She pulls the checkbook out of her pocket and Henry holds his hand out for it immediately, so she hands it to him. She sets the bag on the table as Henry tucks his credit card into the pocket and hands it back. “I packed an extra slice of tiramisu, on the house,” she confides with a smile.

“Oh!” Elizabeth exclaims, clasping her hands together. “Incredible. That is _so_ nice of you. Thank you so much.”

“It’s our pleasure, Madam Secretary. I’ll run this and be right back.”

When she disappears, Henry turns to Nadine again. “Well, now Elizabeth really _will_ take an entire slice for herself... maybe while watching us fuck. Wouldn’t put it past her.”

Nadine feels the heat creep up her neck. 

After the waitress brings back the card, Henry scrawls in a tip and signs his name, and they all begin to gather their things.

“So,” Elizabeth says, “we’ll meet you there?”

“I’ll text you the address.” Nadine hesitates before adding, “Carl was on Vincent’s detail. I think he should remember my building... they’ve swept it before, done the assessment. it’s been a few years obviously, but not much about it has changed since then. I don’t think they’ll have a problem with it from a security standpoint.” She’s reluctant to bring up anything that hints at comparison, but in this instance it might prove to make everything easier.

“I’ll ask him about it,” Elizabeth says gently.

Henry grabs Nadine’s coat and holds it out for her.

“Thank you,” Nadine says. She flips her hair out from under the collar and then turns to find him eyeing her.

“May I kiss you?” he says.

“Oh.” The softness of his question surprises her, considering the bold way he’d been feeling her up under the table. (She thinks now that had she been wearing a skirt, he would have been fully fingering her.) “Of course.”

Henry backs her into the wall and cradles her face with one hand. His eyes flick down to stare at her lips for one long, tantalizing moment before he dips down to taste them.

Nadine moans softly as he quickly deepens the kiss. She opens her mouth under his and he sweeps his tongue alongside hers. He’s making her dizzy with want and she can feel the effect of him between her legs.

They finally break apart, breathing heavily.

“You wanted to know,” she murmurs, “what my fantasies are?”

“Tell us,” Henry says. His face is only inches from hers, and his hand still cradles her jaw.

She grasps his wrist, moving it until his hand is over her throat. And then she puts her hand over his and squeezes.

Henry’s breath catches. Off to the side, she hears Elizabeth inhale sharply. He locks his eyes on hers as he flexes his fingers lightly on her throat, testing her. He doesn’t look away as Nadine shivers and her lips part. “This is one of them,” she breathes.

“Christ.”

The mood in the room has suddenly changed, suddenly feels dark and a little dangerous. Her admission hangs in the air between them, and Nadine wonders what they’ll do with it.

Henry stares into her eyes as he breathes heavily. His hand doesn't move.

And then he's taking her mouth again in a savage kiss, fingers pressing down with just the slightest hint of pressure. Nadine moans and arches up against him. His free hand scoops her right leg up and wraps it around his waist, giving her a better angle from which to feel his growing erection.

He yanks back suddenly. "You're dangerous," he says. Nadine wants to hide from the way he's looking at her, like he can see her soul. His hand shifts to the side of her neck. When she swallows, she can feel the pressure of his thumb. "We should go," he says, though he doesn't move. "Too bad you didn't ride with us. We could have given you a little preview in the car." With one last squeeze, he drops his hand and steps back.

Nadine goes to straighten her coat and gather her senses, but then Elizabeth is pushing her back against the wall again and kissing her, even harder than Henry had. Nadine tries to give it back like she’s getting it, but Elizabeth's lips and teeth won't let her. She whimpers instead.

When Elizabeth finally pulls away, Nadine is panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. She wants to say something clever, but she can't seem to get the air.

"We'll see you in thirty minutes,” Henry says. “Have a nice ride home, and don't get started without us." It’s a clear warning, but it only makes Nadine want to find out what will happen if she disobeys. Henry and Elizabeth shoot her one last ravenous look and sweep out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadine is still shaking against the wall.

She takes a deep breath before gathering her wits, or trying to. She can tell that her underwear is already drenched.

Nadine texts Elizabeth the address to her condo, though she’s sure Carl already knows how to get them there, and then she makes her way out to her car in a daze. She sits frozen in the driver's seat.

She is supposed to be the experienced one in this situation. The one who's had plenty of casual, kinky sex—she should be able to keep her cool, maybe even show the McCords thing or two. Instead she's been laid flat by just a _kiss_. They’ll wreck her if she isn't careful.

She needs a little relief; just needs to get her grounding back. Nadine glances at her surroundings, but she’s parked on a relatively quiet street and there isn’t a soul in sight. So she unfastens her pants and slips her hand inside. Quick and dirty is all she needs.

She dips down to gather some wetness and then begins to rub her clit hard, thinking about how _good_ it felt, to be kissed by them. It takes her less than five minutes before she’s panting in relief, her release pulsing through her.

She re-buttons her pants and puts her seat belt on, feeling more in control again. She's going to show Henry and Elizabeth exactly what big plans look like.

As Nadine pulls up to her complex, she sees the motorcade idling on the curb, so she parks on the surface lot instead of driving down to the parking garage, and then walks over to where Matt is standing on the sidewalk.

“Matt.”

“Ma’am.” Behind him, the McCords are getting out of their SUV, Carl holding the door open for Elizabeth. She sees Kendall in the driver’s seat.

“Any problems?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good. Let’s go inside then, shall we?” She leads the way to the entrance, keys them through to the lobby. She allows Matt to go in first so he can do whatever he needs. The McCords come in behind him, Elizabeth subtly brushing her fingers along Nadine’s waist as she passes her, and Carl brings up the rear. He holds the door open for her so that she can follow everyone through and she turns to him. “I don’t suppose I’m allowed to offer you a nightcap, as well?” she asks. She likes him, and thinks she knows him reasonably well. He’s always been kind to her, polite, and she’s never sensed any judgment from him even when it came to the more despicable things she’d done.

Then again, she supposes, despicable is a relative term. By DC standards, maybe half the things she’s done don’t even count as despicable at all. Maybe he’s seen worse.

“No, ma’am. Not while we’re on duty.”

“Shame. I have the bourbon you like.”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “Rain check, ma’am.”

“Sure,” she says, even though she knows he’s just saying it to be polite.

The elevators open right away and they all pile in. Carl presses the button for her floor without needing her prompting, and as it ascends, he explains, “We’ll do a sweep of the floor and Ms. Tolliver’s unit, but this building is very well secured. We will remain posted in the lobby unless you call, ma’am.”

“Excellent. Thank you.”

Nadine unlocks her door and allows the agents to go in first. They’re out again in two minutes.

“Have a good night, gentlemen,” she says as they leave. She closes the door behind them, already stepping out of her shoes.

Elizabeth sets the bag of food on the foyer table. Just as Nadine is about to offer to take their coats, Elizabeth backs her into the closed door and kisses her soundly.

“Mmph.” Nadine settles her hands on Elizabeth’s waist and pulls her in closer as the other woman teases the seam of her lips with her tongue. She’s jostled slightly as Elizabeth steps out of her heels without breaking the kiss, the angle changing as Elizabeth suddenly becomes four inches shorter. Nadine slips her thigh between Elizabeth’s legs and Elizabeth grinds down on it with a little sigh.

Henry clears his throat from behind them but Elizabeth doesn't stop. "I seem to remember something about a night cap," he prompts.

Elizabeth traces her mouth down Nadine's neck, using teeth and tongue in a way Nadine thinks might be leaving marks.

Nadine opens her eyes to see Henry watching them closely. Her gaze drifts down to see a prominent bulge in his pants. “Alcohol is in the— _ohh_."

Elizabeth has reached the edge of Nadine's blouse and is now biting at her collarbone as she cups her breast roughly.

Nadine tangles a hand in Elizabeth's hair and arches up. "Did you accidentally eat another cupcake or something?"

Henry chuckles. "She’s insatiable. I tried to warn you." He places a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and tugs her back. "Give her a break, babe. Let's put the food away, at least."

Elizabeth grumbles, but she does step back.

"Nadine isn't going anywhere, is she?" Henry shoots Nadine a heated look.

"No, no, I..." She feels strangely out of her depth even though they're in her apartment where she should have the upper hand. She buckles down. "Let me take your coats, and then I'll put the food in the fridge and grab glasses. The good alcohol is in the cabinet over there. Take your pick.” She gathers their jackets and waves them towards the living room. After hanging everything in the hall closet, she takes the food with her into the kitchen.

Nadine puts the entire bag in the refrigerator. She braces her palms on the door and takes a deep breath, trying to center herself. And then she gathers the tumblers and joins the McCords in the living room.

Elizabeth is already reclined on the sofa as Henry stands in front of the open liquor cabinet, studying the options. There’s a bottle of bourbon in his hand when he turns. "This is a really good label. They don't sell it many places… Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift.” She sets the glasses on the table. "Is that what we’re drinking?"

"I wouldn't want to waste it."

“Nonsense,” she says, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. "This seems like an excellent occasion for it. Bring it over.”

Henry seats himself between the two of them before uncorking the bottle. He pours them each two fingers of liquor. "To new experiences,” he toasts.

Nadine taps her glass against theirs. "New for some, maybe," she says dryly.

They gape at her.

"You are wild, aren't you?" Elizabeth says.

"Not really. But I _have_ done this before."

"What other things have you done?"

Nadine arches an eyebrow. "You want a list?"

"We did say we'd compare kinks,” Elizabeth teases.

“...Are you being serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Nadine is pretty sure they just want her to talk about her sex life so they can get off on it, but that doesn’t bother her. She can give them that. “Wait here," she says, and sets her glass down on the table before walking back to her bedroom. In her closet, she grabs a container off of the shelf and brings it back out to the living room, setting it on the table. "Here. This should give you a sampling."

Henry opens the box and his eyebrows immediately rise toward his hairline. He starts shifting through the contents. Elizabeth leans forward to see as well.

"Damn. That's quite a collection. Is that a _whip_?"

"Flogger," Nadine says. "It's softer. Just a little bit of a sting."

Henry pulls out a candle in a glass jug. "Candles?"

"The wax is designed to melt at low temperatures. It feels nice on the skin." They're both hiding it well, but Nadine can tell they're already getting aroused. "I _knew_ you two were more vanilla than me,” she teases.

"We have our own box at home. We're no stranger to toys."

“Toys like these?”

“...Not quite,” Elizabeth admits.

"I think we should use some of these on you," Henry says.

"Or I could use them on you?” Nadine counters. “Or… we could just see what we can do without any help.” Gently, she pushes Henry back against the couch and climbs on top of him. "Because I don’t know about you, but I don’t really need any help right now. Maybe we can come back to our kinks and fantasies again after I’ve gotten you off, hm?” She kisses him hard, tasting the bite of the alcohol on his mouth. “Maybe we can even reevaluate some of them.” Boldly, she reaches between their bodies to stroke him through his pants.

“I’m certain that it wouldn’t take much convincing to make us want whatever you’re into,” Henry says with a groan. He pushes up into her touch. There’s a quality to his tone that makes him sound so desperate, so eager to please, and that grounds Nadine. Makes her feel like she’s reclaimed some semblance of control over the situation.

“I want to blow you,” Nadine murmurs. She feels him twitch under her hand. “How much convincing would it take for you to let me do that?”

“None.” His hands chase under her blouse, settling on bare skin. “None at all.”

She’s ready to start making good on her suggestion, but then Elizabeth tugs her away from Henry’s mouth to kiss her herself. Henry starts working on undoing the tiny buttons of Nadine’s blouse.

“Wanna know something?” Nadine says when they break apart, panting as they pull away for air.

“Tell me.”

“All the sex I’ve ever had, and I had never fucked a woman before.” She cups Elizabeth between her legs, presses with her fingers until the other woman squirms. “Until yesterday.”

“Could have fooled me,” Elizabeth breathes.

“I want to fuck you with my favorite toy,” Nadine says. “Fuck you properly this time, the way I wanted to yesterday and couldn’t.”

Elizabeth is restless. “You did just fine yesterday,” she says. “Better than fine.”

“Then why do I still feel like I have something to prove?”

“Because you’re insanely competitive.”

“Not competitive,” Nadine counters as she undoes the button and fly on Elizabeth’s pants. “Motivated by a drive for excellence.”

Henry pushes Nadine’s shirt off her shoulders and she tosses the garment aside. She’s in expensive lingerie this time, a mesh and lace burgundy set so tiny it should barely count as underwear.

“God, look at you,” Elizabeth sighs. She tilts her head into Henry’s shoulder and stares openly.

Henry scans her newly bared skin, eyeing all the marks and bruises Elizabeth had left behind yesterday. “She really marked you up, huh?”

“I liked it.” Nadine leans back to reach for her drink—and to give them a good angle from which to admire her—as Henry’s hands slide up her waist. His fingers dip in the slight grooves of her ribcage as she takes a healthy mouthful of bourbon, letting it sit on her tongue before she savors the way it warms her all the way down. She can already feel the little buzz. She leans in to kiss Henry again and blindly holds out her glass in Elizabeth’s general direction. Elizabeth takes it, takes sips from it as Nadine starts on the buttons of Henry’s shirt.

Henry doesn’t make any move to help her undress him. He flicks his thumbs over her nipples, squeezes her breasts in his hands, grabs her ass. His hands are touching her everywhere like he can’t get enough, and then Nadine feels smaller ones alongside them.

Nadine reaches out blindly for Elizabeth, sinks a hand in her hair, and then pulls back from Henry at the same time that she urges Elizabeth toward him. Elizabeth takes over easily, kissing her husband with the kind of dirty, filthy openness Nadine only sees in her fantasies. They don’t kiss each other like this in the office.

Henry breaks the kiss for a moment to help Nadine get his shirt and undershirt off before he goes back to kissing his wife like a man dying of thirst. Nadine tosses his clothes in the same direction her shirt went before sitting back to simply admire the sight in front of her. She thinks about what Henry had said over dinner, about wanting Nadine to watch them, to watch him take his wife apart. God, she wants to see it. Wants to sear it into her memory.

She slides off of Henry and tucks herself into the corner of the couch.

Henry breaks the kiss. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I just want to watch.”

"Oh, do you?" His voice darkens.

“You said you wanted that, too." 

“I do.” He quickly rids Elizabeth of her top. "What exactly do you want to see?" And then he deftly unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side. "Did you want to see this?" He cups one of Elizabeth's breasts and sucks a nipple into his mouth until Elizabeth moans and arches up. He opens his mouth until Nadine can see that he has a nipple between his teeth. Elizabeth squeaks when he bites down. His other hand pinches and rolls the opposite nipple until she whimpers, hips tilting up as she seeks stimulation. "Is that what you want to see?"

"Yes, I want to see everything." Nadine is just barely restraining herself from stripping down and getting herself off. "I wanna see you fuck her, make her scream. I… I wanna see every twitch, hear every sound."

Henry groans. Elizabeth's mouth drops open and she looks half undone already. Henry wasn't wrong about her exhibitionist desires.

Nadine runs with it. “Do you like the sound of that, Elizabeth? Having someone watch you get fucked? Seeing you completely exposed?"

“God, yes,” Elizabeth breathes.

Before Nadine can tease her anymore, Henry leans over to kiss Nadine brutally. His mouth shifts to her ear. "Don't think you won't get your turn. After I'm done with Elizabeth, we're going to make you see stars."

"Should we move this to the bedroom?"

"No. Let's do this out here, so that every time you have company over, you remember us doing this for you in your living room."

Nadine feels her mouth go dry. Henry grins and goes back to kissing Elizabeth, who immediately starts scrabbling at his pants, working them open before shoving pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. She wraps her legs around him and then swears at the realization that she's still partially dressed.

"Shhh babe, give me second."

"Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Henry chuckles. He steps off the couch for a second and kicks the rest of his clothes to the side. Nadine’s mouth waters as she eyes his cock, hard and curving against his abdomen. Elizabeth already has her pants undone and to her knees, and Nadine barely even has time to admire the black lace of her underwear before those too are shoved down and off.

Henry sits back down again and then arranges Elizabeth on top of him exactly the way he wants. "Like this,” he says. “Let's give Nadine a good view." And then he guides himself inside his wife.

Everybody whimpers. Nadine can see everything from this angle—the hair on Elizabeth's pussy is cropped short so Nadine can see how she's stretched around Henry's cock, can see the glistening wetness dripping down, can even see the tiny muscles around her opening clenching. She wants to taste, to touch, both of them.

“Is this what you wanted to see, Nadine?” Henry says through clenched teeth.

“God, yes. You both look incredible.” Nadine licks her lips. "Good enough to eat." She can't help herself, leaning forward to lick across his balls and up through Elizabeth's arousal.

"Fuck," Henry groans, "I thought you were just going to watch."

"Just a sample. I'll be good." True to her word, Nadine sits back against the other arm of the couch again, out of range, though she does undo her pants. She lifts her hips so that she can get them off, revealing the bottom half of her lingerie set.

Henry’s eyes traverse the bruises over her hips. “Dear lord. Did Elizabeth do all _that_ to you, too?”

Nadine laughs. “Yeah.”

“Jesus, babe.”

Elizabeth grins, rolling her body on Henry’s cock. “Don’t they look good on her skin?”

“Very good.”

Nadine rests her hands low across her abdomen and glances at her toy box. Should she?

Henry rocks his hips again and Elizabeth moans and rolls her head to the side so that her lips brush along his jaw. She rolls her hips in counterpoint to Henry’s slow thrusts, her eyes fluttering shut, and god, they look so damn good that Nadine decides she’s going to enjoy this properly.

Nadine wriggles out of her underwear and then plucks out her favorite vibrator from the box, a thick purple wand with a fat blunted tip and a ribbed shaft. She opens her legs, one hanging off the couch, and brings the toy to her dripping center and rolls it against her opening, just coating it in her arousal as she watches Elizabeth move up and down on her husband’s cock. Once it’s properly wet, Nadine eases it in. She bites down on her lip as she works it in. She won’t turn it on, won’t touch her clit—she doesn’t want to come just yet, just needs the sensation of being filled.

Elizabeth’s eyes flutter open, and then widen when she registers what she’s seeing. “Oh,” Elizabeth breathes, “Henry.” She grabs his forearm. “Look.”

Nadine draws the toy nearly all the way out before driving it home again, her breath catching in her throat. Both McCords have their eyes locked on her now, groaning as they watch her fuck herself with slow, deliberate movements.

“God,” Elizabeth says. “We can see how wet you are even from here.”

“So are you,” Nadine murmurs. “I can hear it.” She tilts her head to the side, watching them through heavily lidded eyes. “Go on. Show me how you like to be fucked.”

Henry smacks Elizabeth’s ass lightly. “Ride me, baby. Show her how you like it.”

Elizabeth sits forward a little more, bracing her hands on Henry’s knees as she spreads her thighs wider and grinds back against him. She gradually builds up to a hard, steady rhythm. “Are you gonna come, Nadine?” she asks breathlessly. Her breasts bounce with her every movement and there’s an attractive flush across her chest.

“No,” Nadine says, even as her hips chase her own hand. “Not yet. Wanna see you come first.”

“I can do that,” Elizabeth pants. She bites her lip, her eyes unfocused. “Henry.” It’s all she has to say, because he seems to know exactly what she needs. His hand wraps around to the front of her and he starts to rub her clit in hard, tight little circles. Elizabeth’s back arches immediately, and she rocks on top of him for three, four more erratic thrusts before she shudders on top of him with a loud moan. He doesn’t stop the swirling of his fingers, keeps going all the way through her orgasm and as she comes down again, doesn’t stop until she grabs his hand, panting.

“Goddamn.” Nadine holds the toy inside herself as she crawls across the couch to capture Elizabeth’s mouth in a dirty kiss. She continues to fuck herself as Elizabeth wraps a hand around her neck and kisses her back hard. “Let me blow him,” Nadine murmurs against her mouth, softly enough that Henry might not have heard.

Elizabeth grins into the kiss. “He’s all yours,” she whispers back. She lifts off of Henry and the second she’s out of the way, Nadine slides onto the floor on her knees, tugging at Henry’s thighs so that his legs are on either side of her, and draws his cock into her mouth.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, tensing under her. He slides one hand through her hair as she starts bobbing up and down on his cock, moaning as she licks up the taste of Elizabeth’s arousal off every hot hard inch of him, one hand still working the toy between her legs as she does it. She locks eyes with Elizabeth and then slides as far down Henry's cock as she can. Elizabeth's face goes slack in arousal.

Henry's hips are tense, as if he's trying to keep from thrusting. Nadine backs off with a pop. "It's alright," she says.

"What?" He’s panting, both hands now buried in her hair.

"You can fuck my face. I can take it."

They both groan as Nadine bobs back down. He doesn't seem to believe her, so Nadine grabs the hands on her head and pushes until he tightens his grip, relinquishes his hold on his muscles, and starts to fuck her face in earnest.

Nadine moans around him as he takes over. Drool runs down her chin and her hair pulls tight against her scalp and she feels herself getting even wetter. She works the toy between her legs with more force, feeling close to the edge herself.

"Oh fuck, Nadine, gonna- gonna come."

She appreciates his warning and the way he loosens his hold, but that's not what she wants. So she pushes herself all the way down until he shouts, and she feels him start to pulse in her throat.

She pulls back to allow him to finish in her mouth. He pants, slowly softening, and Nadine gives him a final gentle suck before letting him go.

She makes sure they're both watching as she swallows.

Immediately, Nadine falls back and begins to slam the toy into herself in earnest, manipulating her clit with her free hand. It takes less than a minute before she's screaming out her orgasm.

Gently, she takes the toy out and sets it on the table. She bites her lip coyly. "So,” she says, panting, “how'd I do?"

Elizabeth curses as she tugs her up to the couch and into her lap. She kisses Nadine hard, tongue sweeping through her mouth before she pulls back. "You taste like Henry."

Nadine licks her lips. “I like the way he tastes.”

“I do, too.”

“Do you let him fuck your face like that?"

Elizabeth's hand tightens on Nadine's neck, nails digging in. "I do. I like it when he comes on me, too."

Nadine sighs. "I bet you look incredible like that. I’d clean you up after."

“God, you two are going to be the death of me,” Henry says.

Elizabeth slips a hand between their bodies until she can work her fingers through Nadine’s arousal. Nadine groans into her mouth and rocks against her fingers, the groan turning into a gasp when Elizabeth slides two of them inside her.

“Baby,” Henry says, “show me how you got her off yesterday.”

Elizabeth breaks the kiss, turning to look at him with a dirty little grin. “You want to see how I ate her out?”

“I’ve been thinking about almost nothing else.”

“Then allow us to reenact it for you,” Elizabeth says. She shifts them so that she’s flat on her back on the couch with Nadine on top of her, and Elizabeth tugs on her hips. “Get up here. Sit on my face.”

Henry curses.

Nadine climbs up, reclaiming the position she’d occupied yesterday with one foot on the floor, her knee braced in the crevice of the couch, a hand gripped in the back cushions. Elizabeth’s face between her legs.

Elizabeth hums her contentment as she holds Nadine in place and licks her from bottom to top in one broad stroke. Just like last time (probably because Elizabeth assumes, correctly, that because it had worked last time that it must be what Nadine likes), Elizabeth uses her thumbs to spread her open and expose her clit. When Elizabeth licks her again, Nadine’s eyes roll back in her head and she rocks her hips against Elizabeth’s face.

Henry moves to get a better view, eventually deciding to sit on the floor right next to them so that he can get an up close and personal vantage point. Nadine’s eyes flutter open and she watches him watching them, his eyes flicking from her pussy to Elizabeth’s face to Nadine’s face to her writhing body, his pupils dilated and his gaze intense.

When Elizabeth wraps her lips around Nadine’s clit and begins to suck on it hard, Nadine’s mouth falls open and she throws her head back with a choked gasp, grinding down on Elizabeth’s mouth. She’s still so sensitive from her previous orgasm, and Elizabeth is showing no interest in teasing her or drawing it out in any way. Her fervor is almost overwhelming. Yesterday, Nadine had thought that it had been the effect of the drug, but now she’s beginning to really understand what Henry has been telling her the whole time: Elizabeth really is just insatiable.

Henry’s hand skates up Nadine’s side. He cups her breast and pinches her nipple until she whines. “Are you close?” he asks gruffly.

“So damn close,” Nadine pants. At that, Elizabeth gently grazes the side of Nadine’s clit with her teeth, and that does it.

Nadine arches with a cry, her orgasm pulsing through her in bursts of electricity. Elizabeth tightens her hold on her so that Nadine can’t writhe away from her mouth as she comes and comes.

Elizabeth loosens her grip when Nadine settles down again, which is one show of restraint she’d lacked yesterday. Nadine twists away, slumping against the back of the couch as she tries to catch her breath.

Elizabeth gently moves Nadine’s leg so she can get out from under her, wiping her mouth along the back of her hand as she does. And then Nadine shifts so that she’s sitting on the couch instead of draped over it, now that Elizabeth isn’t under her.

“Henry,” Elizabeth says, reaching for him. Her eyes are wildly bright as she reels him in. She pushes him toward Nadine. “I want you to taste her.”

“God, yes.” He pushes Nadine’s thighs apart and buries his head between them.

She yelps, because fuck, she's had a lot of stimulation in the last hour. But he seems to understand that, and limits himself to light licks along her labia.

"You'll have to tell me what you think of his technique," Elizabeth murmurs in her ear.

"H-he...he's, really... _Fuck_ …” Henry has shifted to just barely circling her clit, flicking the hood back, and then dipping down to lap at where wetness is spilling out of her and she whimpers. “God, that’s good."

"I thought you’d enjoy him." Elizabeth is watching with rapt attention. "How is she, babe?”

Henry mumbles something into Nadine's cunt. It must be good because he keeps going, eating her like she's his favorite dessert.

In her ear, Elizabeth says, “He's going to make you come again and then we're going to see about using some of these toys of yours. Give him some time to recharge so he can fuck you." Nadine moans, her hips shifting restlessly. "Oh you didn't think you'd miss out on being fucked, did you?” Elizabeth croons. “Don't worry. He has excellent stamina and a short refractory period. And he's going to fuck you so hard."

Nadine is too close to coming again to pay attention to what exactly Elizabeth is saying. When Henry zeroes in on her clit with hard, consistent pressure and slips two fingers inside her, Nadine squeals. She can feel it _right there_ , and she begins to writhe out of rhythm against his touch as he builds her up, and then as he forces her over the edge, gasping.

He brings her down gently. Her muscles spasm randomly and Nadine knows she’s going to need a longer recovery period after all of _that_.

"A little break," she pleads when she sees Elizabeth’s face. The woman looks ready to dive right back in.

“Let’s move to the bedroom, then,” Henry says. He kisses Nadine’s hip affectionately before standing and offering her his hand. She stares at it for a second before allowing him to pull her up onto wobbly legs. And then she leads them down the hall.

Elizabeth snatches up the box. "Wouldn't want to forget this."

"Don't forget the vibrator either,” Nadine calls over her shoulder. “It's one of my favorites."

Elizabeth runs back for it, grabs it, and tosses it in the box before following them down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

In the bedroom Nadine flops down on the bed, Henry dropping beside her. Elizabeth sets the box on the low dresser and begins to look through it, taking out items of interest and setting them to the side. She looks for all the world like a kid on Christmas morning—examining each item carefully, turning on and off everything with a battery, running her hands over the cool leather of the flogger and cuffs, reading the ingredients on the lube and massage oils.

Nadine huffs exasperatedly. "Elizabeth, they're sex toys, not policy briefs. You don't have to look them over that thoroughly." She feels more than hears the way Henry chuckles next to her.

Elizabeth holds up a white and blue vibrator with a bulbous head. "Do you like this? We only have the corded version of this one.”

Nadine shrugs one shoulder. "It gets the job done. But there's no way you're using that on me right now. I've already come four times tonight and I need a break."

Beside her, she feels Henry perk up in interest. Elizabeth narrows her eyes. “Four? I only counted three.”

Nadine realizes her mistake.

“When was the other one, Nadine?”

She props herself up on her elbows and tries for nonchalance. “Three, four—whatever. It was a lot.”

“I've never known you to mispeak, Nadine.” Elizabeth's voice is a little bit dangerous. “Did you get yourself off before dinner?"

Nadine bites her lip. She could lie, but Elizabeth would know. “No. It was… it was in the car. After dinner.”

Henry pushes her flat on her back. He stares down at her in disbelief. " _That's_ why you were late? You were masturbating on a public street?"

"I wasn't on the _street_ , I was in my perfectly contained car."

"After I told you not to get started without us?" Henry shakes his head. "I think this means some payback is in order." He glances over at Elizabeth and then his eyes darken. When Nadine follows his gaze, her heart skips two beats.

Elizabeth stands by the foot of the bed, now holding the flogger and snapping it experimentally against her hand. "I agree,” she says. “Distract her for me, would you?"

And just like that, Henry is climbing on top of Nadine and kissing her senseless. She can feel that his cock is just starting to harden again and she rubs against it, thinking about how he might fuck her later. She wraps her hand around the back of his neck and slips her tongue into his mouth as she hooks her leg around his hip. Henry grinds himself slowly and deliberately along her slit with a groan.

He pulls back suddenly. “I thought you said you needed a break.”

“From being made to come. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy your body while I recover.” Nadine rolls her hips against him to prove her point.

“You had no plans to be good tonight, did you?” Henry says. Next to them, the mattress dips as Elizabeth perches on the edge, setting a few things down that Nadine can’t see.

“Did you expect me to?”

“Perhaps not. But we can’t just let it slide.” He squeezes her hip too hard for her to consider it an affectionate touch. “Any of it.”

“Oh really.”

Henry narrows his eyes at the blatant challenge. Suddenly, he shoves her leg off of him and flips her face down on her own mattress. She lands with a muffled grunt, and he leans over her. “Be good and grab the headboard for me,” he growls.

She hadn’t expected that sudden roughness, and it has her heart racing anew. “I’ll behave,” Nadine promises, even as she wraps her hands around two bars of the headboard.

His hands span her ass before coming down on it with a solid smack on one side. He grabs her by the hips and lifts her onto her knees. “I don’t think you know what that word means.”

Smaller hands are now wrapping a silk tie around her wrists, weaving the soft fabric between her arms and around the slats of the headboard. “Do you have a safe word?”

“...Alaska.” It surprises her that Elizabeth would think to ask.

“Okay. We’ll use that, too,” Elizabeth says, and ties the knots tight. Her hands trail along Nadine’s arms, down her shoulders, the sides of her breasts. Her touch is light and raises goosebumps on Nadine’s skin. “You look good on your knees.” Hands skim over her ass.

She feels incredibly exposed, her entire body on display for the McCords’ benefit. And it’s... it’s doing a lot for her, actually. A fresh wave of wetness pulses through Nadine’s center. Maybe she doesn’t need too long of a break, after all.

Against the back of her leg, Nadine feels the familiar coolness of her leather flogger as it’s dragged up her calf and hamstring, then over her ass. She shivers as some of the falls drag over her slit and lifts up higher, into the sensation. Then there’s a sharp snap against her left ass cheek. She gasps.

It’s quickly pulled away from her body. A pause—and then Nadine feels it again, coming down on her other cheek. The sting is light, but she knows from experience that they’ll build on each other until she’s practically crawling out of her own skin.

Nadine turns her face, trying to see, trying to get her grounding back. Her view is limited by her position, but from the edge of her periphery she can see Elizabeth watching her intently as she holds the flogger in one hand. And fuck if this isn’t an image that has been pulled right out of her fantasies. Elizabeth doesn’t break eye contact as she brings it down again, right at the crease where Nadine’s ass meets her thigh, and Nadine clenches around nothing, her hips wriggling in the air.

“Babe,” Henry calls. Elizabeth disappears from her line of sight.

And then Nadine feels Henry spread her apart from behind, and it feels so fucking filthy that she can’t help but whimper.

“You can see her pussy clenching,” Henry murmurs, “every time you hit her.”

Elizabeth gives her another couple of swats as they watch closely. "Do you like that? Should I keep doing it?"

"Yesss," Nadine breathes. She doesn't know if she's ever felt this exposed. And it's utterly obscene—asking someone, her boss, to hit her. It’s making her unbelievably wet.

Elizabeth starts up a steady rhythm over Nadine's ass and lower back. A few times, she teasingly slaps at Nadine's thighs in a way that has her gasping. Nadine is relatively sure Elizabeth has never wielded a flogger before in her life, but she's a quick learner, has figured out how to give it just enough bite to make the sting pleasurable.

When she pauses, Henry rubs Nadine's ass. "Your skin is getting so red. God damn." He doesn't sound apologetic, just really, really turned on.

Elizabeth still hasn't started back up again, so Nadine whines and pushes back against them.

Elizabeth chuckles and resumes her previous pace. Nadine isn't sure if she ever wants this to stop. The burn of the tendrils of leather on her skin is lulling her into a kind of meditatively aroused state, like every nerve ending is on fire with want.

When Elizabeth stops again, Nadine gasps out, "No."

Elizabeth minces a curse, but Henry doesn't. "Fucking hell." His fingers trace along her skin. "I need to fuck you."

Nadine feels him bump against her as he positions himself, now fully hard.

He doesn't make her wait. Henry slides into her in one shattering thrust. Nadine knows she's dripping wet, but it's almost too much. She's not one to focus on size (in her experience, it's about how you use it), but he's large enough for her to notice.

" _Oh_ ," she exhales. Earlier, when she had her mouth on him, she remembers thinking about how it’d probably take a few tries to ease him into her.

He pauses with his hips flush to hers. "Are you okay?"

She's not entirely sure. But Elizabeth is at her side, stroking and petting and soothing. "I know, I know. But you can take it."

With that bolstering, Nadine moans, head curving down to the mattress. “Okay,” she says.

Henry sets a steady rhythm; it isn't harsh but it is thorough. He pushes all the way in before pulling all the way out. At the bottom of his every stroke, the feel of his skin against her oversensitized ass makes her shiver. He seems to notice; seems to start doing it on purpose, grinding his hips against hers to increase the intensity of the sensation.

Then she hears a buzzing at her side. She can't work out what it is until it lands square between her legs and has her gasping and flinching away.

Elizabeth simply follows her with the Magic Wand until Nadine is screaming, coming around Henry so intensely that the edges of her vision go black for a second.

There's probably other things going on—the strength of the vibrations are such that there's no way Henry can't feel them too—but she has no ability to process the environment around her. She thinks she might have come again, but it's already getting hard to discern the peaks.

Elizabeth is saying something that sounds encouraging. Henry is snapping his hips faster and harder until Nadine is grunting at the force. She feels the warmth as he releases inside her and that has her coming again.

Mercifully, Elizabeth takes the vibrator away.

Nadine collapses face first into the bed, muscles completely out of her control, and Henry falls on top of her. “Oh my god,” she moans, muffled into the mattress.

Henry buries his face in her hair, nuzzling her. But he’s only on top of her for a moment before Elizabeth is gently nudging him to the side. “Off you get,” Elizabeth murmurs, “You’ll crush her.”

Nadine makes a low noise of complaint as she feels him slip out of her and roll to the side, though half his body is still covering hers. And then there’s the feeling of tissue between her legs as Elizabeth cleans her up, followed by lips brushing over the tender marks along her ass, the back of her thighs, then her spine and across her shoulder.

She reaches up to untie Nadine from the headboard before gently massaging some feeling back into her wrists. “Maybe long sleeves for the next few days,” Elizabeth murmurs as she inspects Nadine’s skin with a little concern.

“Mmm,” Nadine says. “That was incredible.” She laughs softly. “I never would have imagined...” That she’d ever actually land in bed with the McCords. That they’d lean into each and every one of her kinks without batting an eye. That they would be capable of fucking her half into her grave, of wrecking her so completely—and with her own toys, no less.

“Still think we’re too vanilla for you?” Elizabeth says. Nadine can practically hear her shit-eating grin but she‘s in no state to refute it, not after that performance.

“I stand very much corrected.”

Elizabeth chuckles and nips at her shoulder with teeth. “Good. Now we’ll give you a break,” she says decisively. She settles along the other side of Nadine, and Nadine shifts slightly so they fit against each other.

Elizabeth’s hands are restless, skimming up and down Nadine’s side with seemingly no other purpose than to maintain that tactile connection. She isn’t trying to arouse her again; just seems to want to touch her for the sake of touching.

“I still mean to fuck you with that vibrator,” Nadine drawls. She runs her own hand up Elizabeth’s body, cups her breast in the palm of her hand. “And maybe try out some other things on you while you’re here.”

“We should make the most of the night,” Elizabeth agrees. She arches into Nadine’s touch.

“Anything in particular you wanted to play with?”

“...The candles are intriguing,” Elizabeth says softly.

Nadine hums. “I bet you’d look gorgeous with the wax painted all over your body.” She traces Elizabeth’s nipple with her index finger now, then down the curve of her breast. “Here,” she says. She drags her finger across to Elizabeth’s other breast and circles the nipple with her fingernail until it stiffens. “And here.” She trails down to Elizabeth’s center, over the short curls, and tucks her finger into her heat. Elizabeth parts her thighs, and Nadine sheaths two fingers inside her. “We’ll be very careful here,” Nadine murmurs. Elizabeth moans when she curls her fingers. When Nadine feels Henry’s hold tighten on her hip, she tilts her head back against his chest. “What do you think, Henry?”

“I’d love to see that,” he murmurs.

Suddenly, Elizabeth grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a hard kiss. Every time Nadine thrusts her fingers in, and then when she presses her thumb on her clit, Elizabeth sighs into her mouth. Behind her, Nadine feels Henry shift to watch them.

After a long moment, Nadine pulls away and pulls her fingers away, turning to face Henry as Elizabeth moans in loss. Nadine brings her fingers to his lips and he pulls them into his mouth and sucks them clean. She smiles, leaning in to kiss the taste off him before pulling back quickly. “Tease her a little while I get some things, will you?”

Henry growls and surges up to kiss her again, but Nadine allows it only for a moment before she twists away and then gets out of bed. She watches as Henry rolls on top of his wife and kisses her until she moans, one of his hands disappearing between her legs.

Nadine crouches down to rifle through her toy box. She pulls out the candle and lighter, lights the wick, and then grabs her vibrator too. She walks back to the bed and carefully sets the candle on her nightstand, far enough away from the bed that none of them could knock it over accidentally while they wait for it to melt.

She climbs back in bed and, without waiting for them to give her an opening, reaches between their bodies to nudge Henry’s hand out of the way before replacing it with the thick head of her vibrator. Elizabeth’s hips immediately push up against the toy, but Henry barely gives Nadine any room to work with. Nadine does her best but at this angle she can only push it in part way, and it causes Elizabeth to whine in displeasure.

Henry is at Elizabeth's neck, nipping at her skin before he trails down to her breasts. Elizabeth arches into dual sensations of Henry and Nadine, her body unable to decide which way to go. "Fuck me," she pleads quietly.

Nadine tries to find a better angle for herself, but Henry's body is completely in the way. She makes a sound of frustration. "Henry. Do you want to see me fuck your wife or not?"

"Please," Elizabeth tacks on.

Henry pulls back with a grin. “By all means.” He helps Nadine move into position between Elizabeth’s legs as he shifts to the side. “Have at her.”

Nadine can already see that marks are forming on Elizabeth's chest from his attention—she’ll have to wear something high necked tomorrow. Finally, she slides the toy all the way in. "Christ,” she mutters, “you're almost as wet as you were yesterday."

"Is this what it looked like yesterday?" Henry's eyes are riveted on Nadine's actions. "When you were fucking her?"

"Almost. I was a little short on equipment, so I had to make do. But this is how I wanted to fuck her."

Elizabeth twists against her movements.

"It sounded like you made do just fine. I still can't believe she took your whole fucking hand."

Nadine increases her pace. "She was drugged and my hands are small."

"So good,” Elizabeth gasps. It doesn’t seem like she’s following their conversation at all, too focused on chasing her own pleasure. “Fuck. M-more, Nadine."

She turns to Henry. "What do you think? Should I give her more?"

"Give her everything,” he says roughly.

She presses the button at the base of the vibrator to turn it on and Elizabeth’s hips buck. Nadine readjusts so that her mouth hovers over Elizabeth's clit.

“Go on, Nadine,” Henry breathes, sounding incredibly aroused. “Don’t make her wait.” Nadine immediately sucks the bud into her mouth.

Elizabeth screeches. "Yes. God, right there."

Nadine doubles down until Elizabeth starts twisting against her, hips moving wildly, until she's coming all over her, coating Nadine’s face in her wetness.

She pulls back once Elizabeth starts to come down, though Nadine doesn't stop fucking her with the vibrator. She flicks her gaze over to the nightstand to check on the candle. There’s a nice pool of liquid wax ready to be used. “Are you ready for more?"

"Please." Elizabeth squirms on the toy.

Nadine slides it all the way in, to the hilt, and wraps Elizabeth’s hand around it. "Hold this for me." She straddles Elizabeth's waist and cups her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "You're going to love this." She plays for a bit, rubbing her hands over Elizabeth's skin, grazing her nails over Elizabeth's nipples, sliding the pads of her fingers over all the small bruises and red marks. When she’s sure Elizabeth's skin is extra sensitized, she reaches for the candle.

"Open your eyes, Elizabeth.” And god, just using that name makes Nadine wet, which feels ridiculous given all of the activities they've already gotten up to together, but part of her still can’t quite believe that this is happening.

Elizabeth's eyes flutter open. Nadine holds the glass jug above Elizabeth's chest and pours a thin stream of wax onto her breast. She gasps when it hits her skin, a quick and pleasant burn. It runs down the slope of her breast before hardening. Nadine pours a matching rivulet on the other breast.

" _Ohh_ , that feels good," Elizabeth breathes.

The deep blue wax is a stark contrast against her pale skin. "You look gorgeous like this," Nadine says.

She paints Elizabeth’s skin in random patterns of liquid wax, sometimes just a few drops, sometimes a stream. The unpredictability of it, the way she never knows where the next drop will land, has Elizabeth squirming underneath her. Nadine can tell she's working herself on the vibrator as she does.

Nadine glances over at Henry before she lines up the candle and tips wax directly onto Elizabeth's nipple. Elizabeth screams, and Nadine thinks she might have even come, but instead of giving her time to recover Nadine quickly coats her other nipple as well.

Elizabeth is gasping and shaking; Nadine can barely stand it. Henry must feel the same way because he leans down and takes Elizabeth's mouth in a brutal kiss. Nadine sets the candle back down on the table, still lit.

"I knew you'd like it," Nadine says as Henry pulls back.

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth says, dazed and breathless.

Nadine walks her fingers up to a cooled line of wax and gently pulls it away from the skin. Elizabeth shudders. "Almost as good coming off as going on,” Nadine murmurs.

She peels the rest of it off, creating a pile on the nightstand and a restless mess out of Elizabeth.

There’s hardened wax on the sheets, too. Elizabeth hadn’t been able to stay still, and now Nadine is going to have to find a way to get that off. But that’s a problem for later and she’ll hold her tongue about it this time—yesterday’s ruined couch was one thing, but these are just sheets.

Nadine picks up the candle again before moving down Elizabeth’s body and pushing her legs open wide. The vibrator is still buzzing away inside her and Elizabeth works it almost mindlessly.

“I’ve got it,” Nadine says. She takes over control of the toy with her free hand, and Elizabeth twists her fingers into sheets instead, scrabbling for purchase as Nadine works the vibrator. Henry grabs one of her hands and anchors her.

Nadine tips a thin stream of wax along Elizabeth’s lower belly. As Elizabeth arches under the sensation, little runners of blue wax creep along her skin in crooked paths.

“Still good, baby?” Henry says.

“More,” Elizabeth breathes.

Nadine allows big drops of wax to fall across Elizabeth’s pelvis, from one hip to the other, leaving a lingering trail of pain while it cools and tightens. Elizabeth startles every time it hits her skin and then arches up for more.

Next, Nadine pours a thick trail along the crease of Elizabeth’s leg. It rolls from her inner thigh down to her ass, so close to her sex this time that Elizabeth flinches away with a whimper that sounds almost more alarmed than pleasured.

Nadine stops immediately, turning the jug upright again. “Yes or no?” she says. Nadine lets go of the vibrator for a second so that she can run a soothing hand along Elizabeth’s thigh. “It’s okay if it’s too much. We can stop.”

“N-no, don’t stop,” Elizabeth says, twisting.

“Safe word?”

“No. Keep going. Please keep going.”

“Okay.” But Nadine takes a break from the wax, focuses her attention on the vibrator instead, trying to push Elizabeth’s pleasure-pain balance back toward pleasure. She works the toy until Elizabeth is keening.

“Please,” Elizabeth breathes. As her body moves, wax breaks off of her skin and falls to the sheets.

“Henry,” Nadine says. “Rub her clit.”

Henry reaches down to stroke her clit with his thumb. Elizabeth moans but it isn’t everything she wants, Nadine can just tell—

“Nadine, please,” Elizabeth says again, almost gasping it this time.

Nadine won’t make her ask again. With little warning, she pours a liquid-hot stream of wax directly onto Elizabeth’s labia; first one side, then the other.

Elizabeth shrieks. The burning shock of it, on top of all the other stimulation, forces her to another orgasm and this one is bigger than the others; more. She arches completely off the bed, her spine curving in such an impossible way that Nadine wonders how Elizabeth doesn’t simply snap in half.

“My god,” Nadine breathes. She turns off the vibrator after a moment, though she continues to fuck Elizabeth with it slowly as the other woman floats back down from her high. Her other hand holds the lit candle far away from Elizabeth’s body—she’s taken it far enough as it is. The last thing Nadine wants to do is accidentally spill more wax on Elizabeth’s skin when she isn’t expecting it. Eventually, she pulls the toy out altogether.

Henry dips down to kiss Elizabeth softly on the lips. Elizabeth responds, but only just. It’s clear that she’s spent for now. He pulls back and brushes her hair out of her face. “You okay?” he murmurs.

Suddenly, Nadine is wildly worried that she’s gone too far, pushed Elizabeth too far. Setting a safe word was one good thing, but they should have _talked_ about this more, what was okay and what wasn’t; should have set limits before jumping right into it and screwing each other’s brains out. Nadine knows this, knows better than this. She shouldn’t have allowed herself to get so caught up in it that she’d just forget to—

“I’m incredible,” Elizabeth whispers. She caresses Henry’s cheek softly. Her head rolls to one side, bringing Nadine into her line of sight. “That was incredible.”

“Oh, thank god,” Nadine says. She doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but it can’t be helped.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow.

“I was worried that maybe I had taken it too far,” Nadine admits. She leans up to set the candle on the table, and the second it’s out of her hands Elizabeth pulls her down for a kiss.

“I wasn’t worried,” Elizabeth murmurs. “I trust you.”

“Still. I know better than to… we should have set limits. I let myself get carried away.”

“I know what that’s like.” Elizabeth brushes her fingertips against Nadine’s waist. “But you didn’t do anything I didn’t want. And you checked in with me every time you weren’t sure.”

Nadine bites her lip, still unsure, still a little alarmed with herself.

“We know you would have stopped if she asked you to,” Henry says soothingly. He rises and pulls Nadine toward him, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him, her back to his chest. "And you didn't do anything either of us weren't very much into." He kisses her neck.

"Very much so,” Elizabeth says. “Fuck, I haven't come like that in a long time."

Henry smiles into Nadine’s shoulder. "Yeah, that's true. I might need to pick up one of those candles myself." A smile ghosts across Nadine's face at the thought that she might have introduced them to something they like that much. "May I try it on you now?" Henry’s hand shifts to more erogenous areas of Nadine's body, thumbing her nipple, dipping down between her legs all too briefly before returning to her breasts.

Nadine shifts, trying to chase down his touch.

His hands settle on her hips. "Any tips? I don't want to hurt you… _too_ much. " The way he emphasizes the last two words has her shuddering. His fingers whisper over her pointed nipples.

"You won't burn me; it's body safe wax. I like it." She arches.

One hand drifts up to her neck, pressing with just enough pressure so she can feel it. "What about this? Would you like it if I played with you like this?"

Fuck, would she. Even the mere suggestion is making her wetter. “Yes,” she breathes.

"Elizabeth, pass me the candle."

Elizabeth hands him the glass jug.

Henry wastes no time, pouring a line of hot wax down Nadine’s sternum at the same time he tightens his grip around her neck. She moans, twisting in his hold. He pours another stream of wax and it runs down her breast, stopping just short of her nipple. When he does it again, the wax rolls directly over her nipple and she gasps. He repeats it on the other side.

He squeezes her throat tighter—not quite cutting off her air but enough to make her work harder to breathe. She can feel the pressure of his hand every time she swallows. He hands the candle off to Elizabeth and squeezes her breasts roughly with one hand, going back and forth, twisting and flicking her nipples until the wax peels off.

“Go on, babe,” he prompts. He loosens his hold to give her reprieve before putting on the pressure again. And then Elizabeth is coating her breasts in more hot wax. Nadine arches into it with a moan, chasing the feeling of the burn against her delicate skin.

They continue in this manner, coating her nipples and breasts before stopping to torment her with their hands, pinching and squeezing before starting the cycle over again. The skin on her chest grows so sensitive, and every time they coat her in wax again the pain lingers for longer. She's vibrating with it, and is starting to think that she could come just from this. All the while Henry’s grip on her neck becomes firm, making her gasp little.

After a while, Elizabeth sets the candle down. Henry continues to twist her nipples hard. "You look so beautiful like this,” he murmurs in her ear.

Elizabeth's mouth is suddenly on the other breast, sucking a nipple between her teeth, pressing down. Nadine yelps, or tries to, but the hand on her neck keeps too much sound from escaping. A wave of pleasure pulses through her body, not quite an orgasm, but pretty damn close.

Henry feels it. “Fuck." He loosens his grip for just a minute and she sucks in air. "You okay?"

Elizabeth backs off immediately.

"Yes. Fuck, don't stop," Nadine whimpers. God, she needs to come. She needs them to make her come.

He grabs her throat again as Elizabeth squeezes her breast. "Oh, we won't stop. We want to see you come again.” And then he swears. “Oh, babe..."

Suddenly, Nadine hears a buzzing somewhere below her and her eyes fly open just as Elizabeth pushes the vibrator into her in one quick thrust.

Nadine sees actual stars as her nerves all fire at once. Her eyes roll back as Elizabeth fucks her hard and deep, her whole body shuddering against Henry. She whimpers faintly.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees Elizabeth kneeling in front of her. She looks ravenous. "Tighter, Henry. She can take it."

Nadine doesn't know if she can. His hand tightens infinitesimally. "Is this what you need? I want you to watch her fuck you while I choke you. You're going to come again aren't you?" His words only half make sense to her.

Elizabeth grins slyly as she reaches behind her. When she lifts the Magic Wand, Nadine's eyes widen.

There's no time to brace herself before the heavy vibration is pressed square on her clit. This time, her orgasm is long and intense—she would be in a heap if she weren't braced between both of their bodies.

Henry gives her a break from the pressure on her neck, but Elizabeth doesn't give her one from the dual vibrations. In fact, she shifts closer and presses harder, sighing in pleasure. When Nadine looks down, she sees the head of the wand making contact with both of their clits as Elizabeth cants her hips forward.

Henry sees it too. "That's it. Let me see you both come, baby."

“F-fuck,” Nadine whimpers. “I— I can’t, I— _Ohhhh_...”

Elizabeth is able to keep a stuttering rhythm with the toy that’s vibrating inside of Nadine even as she’s grinding them both against the Magic Wand, and in some fuzzy part of her mind, Nadine finds herself impressed with the coordination it demonstrates.

"You can." Henry squeezes her neck with more pressure than he’s ever used.

And that's it. She cracks, and all of the pressure that had been building inside of her explodes. Nadine nearly blacks out as she comes hard, and distantly she hears Elizabeth shriek too. She watches through a haze as Elizabeth rides out the same wave in front of her, mere inches away. And then Henry suddenly releases his hold on her throat and Nadine gulps in air, gasping on it, the sudden rush of oxygen making her dizzy in a whole new way. It seems to heighten every sensation working through her body, and it’s all nearly _this_ side of too much.

Clumsily, Nadine yanks the Magic Wand away from their bodies, unable to take even another second of it. She turns it off and tosses it on the bed as Elizabeth sighs in satisfaction and drops her head on Nadine’s shoulder. One of her hands is still holding the vibrator inside of Nadine and she trembles against the strong pulsations. In this closer configuration, Nadine can’t reach it herself and when Elizabeth moves her hand ever so slightly, Nadine whimpers.

“Off,” she pants, squirming. “Turn it off, turn it off, I can’t—“

Elizabeth shuts it off and pulls it out gently. She tosses it in the same general direction of the wand before she’s leaning back in again, nuzzling into Nadine’s neck and leaving soft kisses against her skin. The barely-there pressure of her lips is a delicious contrast to the hard grip of Henry’s fingers from earlier.

“Okay?” Elizabeth murmurs. Henry runs his hands soothingly up and down her sides and Nadine leans her head back against his shoulder. She feels boneless. If they were to let go of her right now, she’d collapse in a heap and wouldn’t move for the rest of the night.

“Better than okay,” Nadine sighs.

“You were amazing,” Elizabeth says, kissing her on the lips. “That was… incredible to see.”

When Elizabeth leans away to blow out the candle, Henry lays her down gently, on her back, and kisses her lips. He lingers, sweet and soft and tender and Nadine enjoys it more than she knows is wise.

When he pulls away, he molds himself to her side and begins brushing his fingertips over her chest, taking off the wax that still clings to her skin in hardened pieces. When he peels a line of wax off the inside of her breast, close to her nipple, Nadine winces.

“I’m afraid we made a mess of you,” he says. He soothes the tender flesh with a light touch. “And your sheets.” He glances over at Elizabeth, who is arranging herself along Nadine’s other side, and smirks. “And her.”

Nadine turns her head to look at Elizabeth, who is also wearing flecks of blue wax on her breasts and torso. Not that Elizabeth seems to mind or care.

“It’ll come off in the shower,” Nadine assures. “The sheets might be a lost cause, though.”

Elizabeth kisses her shoulder and then throws an arm across her waist. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It was worth it.” She laughs, suddenly delighting in this wild, inexplicable circumstance they have all found themselves in. “That was better than my fantasies.”

“Better than ours too, I’d say,” Henry says, chuckling himself. “And our fantasies were pretty damn hot.”

“And I understand now why that vibrator is your favorite,” Elizabeth adds. “It really is fantastic. We might have to buy one like that, too.”

“What can I say? I know my stuff.”

“Yes you do. Not that we expected anything less.”

With monumental effort, Nadine turns over and then climbs on top of Henry, straddling his thighs. Her fingertips brush his cock. He’s limp, though he twitches lightly under her touch. “Anything I can do for you?” she asks softly.

His hands brace her hips automatically, though he shakes his head at her offer. “I’m sorry Nadine, I’m done for the night.” He squints suspiciously. “Is there anything I can do for _you_? If you need something more, I’d be more than happy to—“

“No! God no.” She laughs, shifting away from his fingers when they skim up the inside of her thigh. “I was just hoping I could blow you again.”

Elizabeth makes a small noise in the back of her throat.

“Maybe in a few hours,” Henry says, sounding strained. “Though... even that’s a slim shot.”

Nadine smiles beatifically. “That’s okay. I thought it might be,” she says. “You did a lot.” He’d nearly broken her in half earlier—his stamina requires no defending. She kisses him lightly before climbing off of him and getting out of bed. Henry certainly has nothing to prove to her.

Nadine grabs the flogger, wand, and vibrator off the mattress and drops the flogger back in the box before taking the other two with her into the bathroom.

“Feel free to use the shower,” she calls over her shoulder. “It isn’t big enough for three, but it’ll fit two just fine.” She cleans off the toys and begins to wipe them dry when Elizabeth appears behind her, winding her arms around her waist.

“Join me, then,” Elizabeth says.

“I want to clean up the room,” Nadine says. “I’ll shower after.” She turns in Elizabeth’s arms and accepts a kiss. “Clip up your hair if you don’t want to get it wet.”

Elizabeth pouts. “You’re no fun.”

“Shower, and then you can have a moment with your leftover pasta.” Nadine smirks at the way Elizabeth perks up almost instantly. “I’ll leave towels on the counter.” She offers Elizabeth a claw clip for her hair and then scoots out of the bathroom with her toys.

She directs Henry into the bathroom to join his wife before returning the toys to their box. She’ll leave the candle out to cool completely before she puts that away as well. Nadine sets out fresh towels for the two of them before grabbing a small handheld vacuum and new linens for the bed. She sets to work cleaning up all the detritus of their wax play before replacing the sheets.

She’s just shoving the old ones in the hamper when she hears the shower turn off. A moment later Henry and Elizabeth emerge, both wrapped in towels. It’s almost as lovely a sight as seeing them naked in her bed.

Almost.

“I’d offer you both something to wear,” Nadine says, “but we all know you can’t stay the night.”

“It’s more fun to eat naked anyway,” Elizabeth says lightly. “And besides, if we’re not clothed, you’re not allowed to be either. So it’s a win-win.”

Nadine smirks. “I won’t complain about that. Go on then, grab the food. Utensils are in the drawer next to the stove. I’ll be fast.”

“You are fast,” Henry agrees teasingly.

“Cheeky.” She can’t exactly refute him, though.

She’s quick in the shower, skips her hair and face for now and just focuses on getting the remaining wax off her skin and washing away the stickiness between her legs. She feels raw from top to bottom, inside and out—her breasts, her wrists, her cunt, her ass. Thank god she has the weekend to recover before she has to face the office again.

After she dries off, Nadine grabs the robe that hangs on the back of the door and pulls it on. She knows they said _naked_ , now that she's clean and the endorphins are wearing off, she’s feeling… a little vulnerable. She ties the sash loosely, the silky fabric feeling almost rough against her tender skin.

Even if her brain could, her body isn't going to let her forget this night for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Nadine wanders out to the living room to see Elizabeth and Henry on her couch again, with Elizabeth curled up at one corner and Henry in the spot next to her. Henry has his boxers on, but Elizabeth remains unabashedly naked. She digs into her pasta with enthusiasm.

"Work up an appetite?" Nadine teases.

Elizabeth grins, looking up. "Do you want some?" she offers, holding up the container. “I don’t usually share, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

“I’m honored, but no thanks. I’ll take some tiramisu, though. If you haven't devoured it all."

"I saved you some,” Henry says. “Come here." He crooks his finger and she walks over until she’s standing in front of him. He pulls at the sash of her robe. "What is this? We said we wanted you naked."

“You had me naked.”

“We want you naked all the time.”

"That would be a problem in the office, I think."

He tugs her into his lap and pushes the robe off her shoulders. Nadine allows it to pool on the floor as Henry makes a noise of appreciation. She allows them both to admire her. "Only when we're alone, then. Unless Elizabeth wants to institute a new office dress code."

Elizabeth shakes her head just as she scoops the rest of the pasta into her mouth, scraping up the last bit of sauce before setting the container down. "Tempting, but it would have to be a dress code that only applies to Nadine. I don't want to see _everyone_ at work naked. Just her." She smirks. She’s teasing, but the hunger in her voice is undeniable.

“I’d rather not be the _only_ one naked in the office, so unless you also want to see Cushing and everyone else parading around with it all hanging out as well, you'll have to do without."

"Better Cushing than Bailey,” Elizabeth quips. “Do you know he hit on me the first time I met him? _And_ kept staring down my blouse?" Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

Henry’s jaw tightens. Nadine distracts him by settling fully into his lap. "I'm not surprised,” she says as she readjusts her legs into a more comfortable position. “He’s always been a lech. But also… half the staff would be trying to look down your blouse if they didn’t respect you so much. They all have a crush on you.” Nadine would include herself in that half.

Elizabeth just shrugs, indifferent. Nadine knows that Elizabeth isn’t ignorant of her looks, that she’s even used it to her advantage before, but for the most part Elizabeth couldn’t care less about her appeal.

"What about you?” Henry says as he nuzzles along Nadine's clavicle. “You're a beautiful woman, too. Surely people at work have noticed."

"Not so much." Nadine has a severe reputation at State, one she deliberately created for herself. Her reputation hinges on intimidation, not likeability, and her leadership hinges on her reputation. It’s a necessity, given her less-than-threatening physical stature, and she wields that general sense of fear to keep the entire department in line. Attraction has no place in that framework.

“They have,” Elizabeth contradicts. “They do.”

“What?”

Elizabeth gapes. “Oh, come on. You can’t tell me you don’t know.” When Nadine only stares at her, Elizabeth begins to count them off on her fingers. “Okay—Richard in HR, FSO guy Tom, Donovan from the East Asia bureau, do I need to keep going?”

Nadine laughs at the sheer ridiculousness of Elizabeth’s claims. “Oh, come on, that’s completely fictitious. Richard is like that with everyone—”

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“—and Tom is an old friend whom I’ve known for years—”

“He wants to be more than friends, but go on.”

“And Donovan is _definitely_ not interested in me.”

“Donovan is like a lovesick puppy around you! Anyone with eyes can see it.” She turns to Henry. “Seriously babe, you should see the way this man looks at her, it’s _so_ obvious. Any time he comes up for those monthly meetings, he’s just… all he wants to do is marry her and Nadine won’t even look twice in his direction, poor guy—”

“Oh my god, that’s a complete exaggeration. It’s a professional relationship.”

“Nadine, the guy sent you flowers.”

She pauses. “How- how do you even know about that?”

“Because _everyone_ knows about that. The seventh floor gossip mill jumped on it faster than Congress on our budget cuts.”

“He was just— It was just a nice gesture,” she tries.

“On _Valentine’s Day!_ ”

“...Okay, yeah, that part is kind of hard to explain,” Nadine admits. Henry laughs.

Elizabeth goes on. “And then there was NASA guy, who was _totally_ into you, even though you didn’t believe me. I definitely called that one.”

She winces. “Yeah.”

“And _then_ there was FBI guy. And DoD guy. And also—”

“Okay!” Nadine exclaims. “Okay, we get it. Point made.” She laughs. “I didn’t realize you were keeping such close tabs on my would-be suitors.”

Elizabeth grins. “I'm just saying, people notice you. And obviously _I’ve_ noticed you.”

"That's true," Henry says. He holds Nadine even closer. "When she first started, she said, ‘My chief of staff is gorgeous, brilliant, and hates me with every fiber of her being’."

"I didn't hate you with _every_ fiber," Nadine says. She decides to be bold and leans over, wrapping a hand around Elizabeth’s neck and tugging her into a heated kiss. Once they're both breathless, Nadine pulls back. “There were at least a few fibers that thought you were really hot.” She grins and sits up straight before either of them can try to get her going again. She turns toward Henry. "Wasn't I promised some dessert?"

He reaches for the takeout box on the table. But when it looks like he might intend to feed the cake to her, Nadine quickly climbs off of his lap and holds out her hands instead. It would just feel too intimate for her comfort. The last time a man fed her food was on her own honeymoon.

Henry passes her the whole container along with the fork he was using, and Nadine settles herself in the corner of the couch. She shifts, wincing a little as she tries to find the most comfortable position despite the fact that her entire backside is aching and sore. Elizabeth and Henry both see it, and they smirk like they’ve won something from her.

Nadine balances the container in her lap and sinks her fork through the mascarpone. It looks like Henry ate exactly half and had saved her the rest. Elizabeth will get the entire second cake entirely to herself, and Nadine won’t fight her on it. Nadine probably won’t even finish what’s left of this one. She sighs deeply as the cream hits her tongue. She rarely allows herself to indulge in something so decadent. Then again, that could be said about all of the night’s activities.

“Good?” Elizabeth asks, sounding amused.

“Divine. I haven’t had this much sugar in... oh, I don’t know. Ten years, maybe.”

Elizabeth stares at her. “Are you kidding?”

Nadine shrugs, sliding another forkful of cake into her mouth. “I mostly gave up sugar after I turned forty. It’s bad for your health.”

“It’s good for your soul.”

“It’s bad for my figure,” she counters.

Henry laughs. “Nadine, you’re like, what, a hundred pounds soaking wet?”

“A hundred-ten,” she says primly. “And I’m very sensitive to sugar.”

Henry scoffs, simply shaking his head.

“What about birthday cake?” Elizabeth presses.

“I don’t usually eat birthday cake.”

“What about… what about the pastries at the office?”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “Have you ever seen me touch them?”

“...I guess not.”

Nadine eats about half of the cake before offering it back to Henry. “You want to finish the rest?”

Henry makes short work of it as Elizabeth stares at her. “I don’t understand you,” she says.

“Food isn’t really my vice,” Nadine says. She smiles wickedly. “Sex usually is.”

Elizabeth smirks. “Point taken.” She reaches for the unopened container on the table and pops open the lid to reveal the full piece of tiramisu, all for herself. “My vice is both.” And when she takes a bite, the look on her face is… pretty close to the one she wears when she orgasms.

Nadine has no clue how she’s going to live with that information.

Henry sets down the emptied carton and reaches over for Nadine’s legs, pulling her feet into his lap. He grabs hold of one calf and presses into the muscle with his thumbs.

Nadine groans as he kneads it loose. “That’s almost as good as the cake,” she sighs.

“You’re so tight,” Henry says. He digs his thumbs in deeper. “You’re as bad as Elizabeth. It’s those ridiculous shoes you both wear.”

“I only wear a low heel anymore. Flats when I can get away with it.” Nadine flexes her foot against the firm pressure. “My hips and feet can’t take the strain of a stiletto, not after all the hard dancing I did when I was young.”

“You clearly just work too hard, then. You don’t relax enough.”

“Who has the time?”

“You should make the time. I bet you’re knotted up all over.”

“I bet I’m not. I’m feeling pretty loosened up after being fucked so thoroughly,” she counters cheekily.

"I could give you a proper massage just to make sure," Henry says.

"He's quite good at it," Elizabeth says. She’s polishing off the cake handily. Nadine will never understand where she puts all the food she consumes.

"Oh, I'm sure he is.” Nadine moans as he hits a particularly tight spot.

Elizabeth grins. "He's just as good at massages as he is at sex. Sometimes even better, I think."

Nadine might have to agree with her.

Henry makes a sound of offense, and Elizabeth reaches over to pat his leg. “You are stellar at both,” she assures him. “Can’t be beat.”

“I second that,” Nadine says. She flexes her foot again before pulling away reluctantly. “But unfortunately, I don’t think we have time for either. This nightcap has already extended far too long."

Elizabeth eats the last bite of tiramisu and moans in what Nadine thinks is a purposefully exaggerated fashion. Nadine narrows her eyes but Elizabeth only smiles. She sets the container aside and, as she exchanges a look with Henry, announces, "Speaking of nightcaps, I think I'd like another one."

Nadine hesitates, a little confused by the glint in Elizabeth’s eyes. But just as she leans over to grab the bottle, Henry hauls her into his lap and then Elizabeth is pushing her legs apart and settling between them.

Nadine attempts a half-hearted protest. "We don't have— _ohhh,_ " she moans as Elizabeth immediately runs her tongue along her slit.

"Shh. We just want one more from you," Henry says. He's holding her hands to her sides so that she can't interfere.

"Too— _fuck_ —too sensitive," she whines. Her hips wriggle as Elizabeth laps at her clit.

“You can take it,” Henry says, and then, " _Fuck_. I never thought she'd love eating you out so much, but it was all she could talk about yesterday." His hands shift to cup her breasts and Nadine inhales sharply—she _really_ might be too sensitive there. But Henry doesn't seem to care, just rolls her nipples roughly between his fingers until she’s crying out, first in pain, then in pleasure.

Elizabeth begins to suck on Nadine's clit hard, her tongue working it over in rapid little strokes that Nadine knows will send her over the edge very quickly.

"That's it," Henry encourages. "So fucking beautiful. Come for us."

Elizabeth slips two fingers in and Nadine screeches. Unable to do anything else, she throws her head back onto Henry’s shoulder and bucks her hips, and when Elizabeth curls her fingers, Nadine screams and comes all over them.

Elizabeth doesn't immediately let up. Nadine worries that she's going for another, but after a few seconds she pulls back. She climbs up until she's sitting in Nadine’s lap and then leans over her to kiss Henry. Nadine tries to catch her breath. It feels decadent, being pressed between them while they make out. Even more so knowing that they're exchanging the taste of her.

When Elizabeth finally sits back, Nadine looks at her in a daze. "You're not so bad at sex yourself,” she manages.

"Mmm," Elizabeth hums. She kisses Nadine, soft and sweet and full of _something_ that Nadine isn't ready to parse. "I'm a quick learner,” she says.

"With plenty of natural talent to go with it," Henry adds.

Elizabeth chuckles, and then sighs. "As fun as this has been, I think Nadine is right. We’ve overstayed our time, and we definitely need to get going," she says reluctantly.

She stands up and stretches out, raising her hands above her head, and Nadine can't help but ogle her. Nadine can feel Henry's smile against her shoulder. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

“Obviously,” Nadine says. Elizabeth has always dazzled her, a little. Like staring into the sun.

Elizabeth only rolls her eyes as she sorts through their clothing, draped over the arm of the couch and littered over the floor. She gathers them all into her arms and begins sorting out hers from Henry’s from Nadine’s.

When Nadine peels herself off of Henry’s lap and stands up, he does too. And then he links his fingers through hers and tugs her attention back. His face is serious. "Nadine, I want to thank you again for being there yesterday. And I… I hope you'll want to do this again, but if you don't, I just want you to know that this night was beyond anything in our wildest imaginations.”

 _I hope you’ll want to do this again_. Well of course she _wants_ to, but she’s already crossed so many damn lines as it is, and she has to redraw them somewhere.

She smiles regretfully. “Tonight was wonderful. But… I don’t think we should be doing this again.”

“No?” She can hear the disappointment in his tone, and fuck if she doesn’t feel it too.

“A second time...” She shakes her head, mouth twisting into a wry smile. “As much as I’d love to, that would officially kick things over into the realm of ‘complicated’.”

“Maybe it’d be worth it.”

“It’d be unmanageable. If it got out, none of our careers would survive it, and you know that.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He lets go of her hands so that he can caress her face instead. “So then if this is the last time I get to kiss you, I better make it count,” he says.

“I guess you’d better,” she says.

Henry pulls her into him and captures her lips. When Nadine winds her arms around his neck, he lifts her right off the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist and strokes her tongue along his with a tiny moan.

By the time they part, Nadine unwinding her legs so that he can set her back on the ground, they’re both breathing a little harder. Elizabeth stands just off to their side, fully dressed now and watching them with an affectionate expression. Henry’s clothes are draped over her arm and she hands them to him when he finally steps away.

Nadine takes this moment to pick up her own robe and shrug it back on as Elizabeth takes Henry’s place in front of her, slipping her hands between the open panels of silk before Nadine can knot the tie.

“That looked like a last kiss if I ever saw one,” Elizabeth says softly.

Nadine settles her own hands on Elizabeth’s hips. “As it needed to be.”

“You gave us more than we could have possibly hoped for, and... we have no right to ask you for more. I know that.”

“Do I get to ask _you_ for something?”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.”

Elizabeth kisses her hungrily, desperately, and Nadine gives back just as good as she gets. When Elizabeth whimpers into her mouth, Nadine feels a bloom of warmth in her lower belly.

Finally, when she becomes dizzy from the lack of air, Nadine pulls away forcefully. Elizabeth would suffocate them both trying to keep them like that forever. As it is, Elizabeth is clutching Nadine’s body like she might refuse to let go, so Nadine gently extricates herself from Elizabeth’s death grip before stepping back fully and closing her robe around herself.

Henry is fully dressed again and moving around her kitchen, putting the empty containers in the trash and the utensils in the sink before returning to their side. Elizabeth smoothes down her slacks repeatedly, working out the imaginary wrinkles.

“I’ll see you both out,” Nadine says softly.

They walk back to the foyer together and put shoes and coats back on as Nadine unlocks her door and pulls it open for them.

Henry turns to her. “If you ever change your mind...”

Nadine smiles then. “I know.”


End file.
